


Shot

by Teedah



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Abbie is kind of worried too, Edamura is worried, Fluff, FrenchBean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, this was just supposed to be soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teedah/pseuds/Teedah
Summary: The one where Laurent gets hurt, and Edamura is a little more than worried.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 12
Kudos: 364





	Shot

Laurent Thierry’s plans never fail.

At least, they haven’t in a while. Edamura had to begrudgingly admit that the man was smart, and it had lulled him into a sense of security during their cons. He still panicked on the surface when something seemed awry, but there was an underlying belief in things working out. Laurent had a way of always knowing what to do, pulling all the right strings behind the scenes. In fact, he almost seemed invincible. After seeing him get shot by what Edamura had believed to be FBI and seeing him a day later on the beach with a surfboard, Laurent Thierry seemed like an undefeatable man, unbound by the laws of normal people. 

Up until now. 

Now he laid grimacing in a pool of his own blood, which continued to slowly seep out of the wound in his upper arm. Laurent was aware of what he’d done wrong, and he played out the scenario of what must have happened in his mind. Their mark’s original, legitimate supplier offered a better deal, and he was sold out as a safety precaution. They must’ve been trying to eliminate the competition. How dirty. 

Laurent had the strength to bring himself to laugh at the mess he’d gotten himself into. He had been carelessly sloppy. 

He lifted a hand to feel the bruise on his face, left by the toe of some man’s expensive designer loafers. The sting on his cheek soaked into the inside of his mouth, and when he moved his tongue he could taste the sour tang of blood around his back molars. They’d got him pretty good.

Not good enough though, seeing as he was still alive. Laurent decided that this factor made this fight a win on his part, especially since the odds had been against him. Three against one certainly wasn’t a fair fight, so his survival was surely a triumph. He must have looked pretty dead for them to have left him here without properly finishing him off though. Maybe they expected him to bleed to death.

That might have been the case, if Edamura and Abby didn’t arrive when they did. 

The sound of hurried steps against the concrete echoed off of the building walls that made up the tight alley, and Laurent curled his lips into a grin when he caught sight of their silhouettes against the light of the moon. 

“Laurent! Fuck, he’s bleeding Abby, call an ambulance!” Edamura shouted, wasting no time to kneel down beside Laurent and examine the wound. 

With what little strength he had left, Laurent waved his hand dismissively towards Abby, who had begun to pull out her phone from the pocket of her sleeping shorts that were far too short to be outside in the current weather.

Ah. So they had taken off in a hurry. 

“It was a clean shot, I have someone I can call to take care of it. Just help me get back to the hotel,” Laurent said, with the audacity to smile at the two of them. 

“Tch.” Abby glared at him, pocketing the phone and moving to help him up. 

“Don’t you dare act so casual about this Laurent, you almost just died!” Edamura yelled, grabbing a fistful of Laurent’s soiled shirt in his hand. Laurent could feel his hands shaking.

“Aw, was our little soybean worried about me?”

“Of course I was, asshole! We all were!” He was still screaming, his eyes wide and angry. Laurent wasn’t taking this seriously enough. He could’ve been killed. He could have died. He could have died and none of them would have even gotten to give him a proper goodbye. Edamura dropped his head and sniffled. “We thought… we thought you might have been dead when we got here.”

“Well then,” Laurent started, about to tease Edamura about his sudden care, but he paused when he felt water drop down on his stomach, leaving dark circles.

Oh. 

“Well then, I’m sure an Edamame hug would make me feel much better,” he said instead.

Edamura looked up at him incredulously with teary eyes, but without hesitation he mindlessly gave in to the request, gently encircling his arms around Laurent. He pressed his face into Laurent’s shirt to hide his crying, although he had no doubt the other could feel his tears soaking through the fabric. Laurent hugged him back as well as he could, one arm loosely touching Edamura’s side while his good arm crossed Edamura’s back and caressed his hair, and Edamura realized this gesture was more for his sake than it was Laurent’s.

“I’m okay now, Edamura,” Laurent mumbled into Edamura’s hair, lips gently pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m okay.”

Loudly, Abby coughed into her fist.

“Would you like to join?” Laurent teased, and Edamura took that as a cue to peel himself off. He seemed to have a clearer head now, and his face reddened when he realized his behavior. 

“Can we go now?” Abby bristled, her expression carefully unamused. “I don’t want whatever bastards who did this come back to finish the job.” Her eyes wavered to glance at the bullet wound and her face darkened. 

“Ah, well, I wouldn’t like to make a murderer out of you tonight. Take me away, you two.”

Abby and Edamura moved to either of Laurent’s sides, hoisting him over their shoulders. His blood dripped down onto Abby’s shirt and she did something just short of a flinch.

“You idiot, scaring us like that,” she grumbled, refusing to look at his face. Laurent spared her the embarrassment of acknowledging her concern and settled with humming gently in response.

“I’m assuming Cynthia is back at the hotel?” he asked once they arrived in front of the team’s black rental car.

“She’s making some calls,” Edamura answered as they carefully set Laurent down in the back seat. “Might be disappointed to see you still in one piece.” Haphazardly, they used some takeout napkins from yesterday’s lunch to try and reduce his bleeding. Once he was settled, Edamura climbed into the shotgun seat.

Abby flexed her fingers on the steering wheel, glancing at Laurent one more time through the car’s rear-view mirror. “She said plans on putting those bastards through hell.”

Laurent laughed. For all he knew, their concern for his life might as well have been directly connected to their concern for the money. But Edamura kept glancing back at him from the corners of his eye, and that made Laurent feel a little bit warm inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more food!!! I wrote this at 3 am in a daze, so it might not be the cleanest piece, but I needed to get this out of my system. Hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
